


Fool For You

by ThennaryNak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak
Summary: Michele and Emil are completely dense about how the other feels about them and after an argument Sara has to step in to set them on the right path. Finally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try to get over some writer's block by writing a quick ficlet and ended up with this. But I love these dorks and there can never be too many Michele/Emil fics.

“You fool!” Michele spat, “What were you thinking?”

 

Emil blinked at the angry Italian wondering what he had done to piss him off. He had been keeping his distance from Sara so it could not be that. Unless Sara was feeling hurt, then that would explain her brother’s current fuming.

 

“I didn’t mean any harm,” he started his apology but the fury in Michele’s face made him stop.

 

“Of course not. But you honestly think not wanting to get hurt is going to protect you from being injured,” the older man lectured, emphasizing his point by pointing at the scraped up leg of the Czech.

 

It was probably the left over adrenaline that had Emil blinking back tears. Michele was worried about him. He did not need to be as the injury only looked back because of how much skin the gravel had torn off when he flubbed his landing on his skateboard so not to land on cat that had decided to take a seat at the foot of the concrete stairs. Who knows where it came from but it shot out of the park area as quickly as seemed to appear, leaving Emil battered and bruised for his trouble.

 

“Honestly you’re hopeless,” Michele muttered, no longer hiding his concern for the other man. It was a look that Emil had only seen directed to Sara before and his heart fluttered at the idea that Michele was giving him anything close to the care he gave his sister.

 

He smiled brightly. “It’s okay, Micky. This is just going to sting for a while. I’ve had much worse before.”

 

His smiled dimmed a bit as the Italian’s anger returned. “And that’s the problem! You’re a professional athlete Emil. You can’t get yourself injured playing around or your career is over.”

 

It was a lecture that Emil was far too familiar with, though it was usually from his coach. These days it was replaced with a disappointed look instead after she realized the words were not working. He just grinned. “I’ll be fine. I know how to keep safe.”

 

The apocalyptic look Michele gave him was enough to let him know he had said the wrong thing. His smile faded, as he had never seen the other man so furious before. Throwing his hands up dramatically the older skater spat, “Fine! You go break your neck for, whatever stupid reason you do these sports! See if I care!”

 

With that the Italian youth spun around and stormed off leaving Emil sitting on the stone steps with his bloody leg.

 

The tightness in his chest kept switching from anger of Michele insulting his love of extreme sports, to guilt that he managed to ruin the small amount of good will his crush had given him and the sense of dread of having another month left at this training camp in Italy that he was going to have to face Michele everyday for. Whatever chance there was for him to gain the other man’s admiration was surely out the door now.

 

When he got back to the hotel room he was staying at he only had the energy to take a quick shower then fall onto the bed to get some sleep. Hoping that when he woke things would go back to their routine.

 

But his alarm sounded in the morning after a restless night of mostly just trying to sleep. There was no knock on the door of Michele telling him to hurry up so they could go on their usual morning run together. The Italian took his breakfast elsewhere so Emil could not sit with him. He did not even see Sara around so there was no way to get any information on just how angry her brother still was.

 

They both still had to show up to the rink for practice but it was easy to keep distance. Especially when Emil’s coach pulled him off the ice after going through the basics and sent him to sit and refocus.

 

Focusing on skating seemed to be in vain as any glimpse of Michele ruined it and he went back to feeling miserable again. He resigned himself to sitting in the bleachers, waiting for the other skater to finish for the day before starting his own practice.

 

To his surprise he gained the company of Sara, but she did not say a word to him. Instead she just sat in a seat next to him as she watched her brother go through a new routine for the upcoming season.

 

Not wanting both Crispino siblings mad at him he kept silent waiting for her to speak first. They silently watched Michele constantly mess up the timing of his steps and screw up his jumps.

 

“His skating sucks today,” Emil finally said, unable to keep his disappointment to himself.

 

Sara glanced over at him then leaned back in her chair. “It’s hard to put your heart into a routine about falling in love when you’ve convinced yourself the one you love hates you.”

 

“He’s still heartbroken over you dating now?”

 

The swift kick to his leg was the answer he got. “You two are both so dense,” Sara then chided.

 

“Then don’t be so vague,” he snapped frustrated. “If you have something to tell me then just tell me.”

 

Regret hit him immediately after the words came out. The annoyed look Sara gave him meant he was failing his goal of not pissing off both Crispinos.

 

He reverted his gaze to the ice, hoping if the conversation just ended they could pretend it never happened. He was able to then witness Michele make a hard fall from a failed quad. He flinched in sympathy then opened his mouth to shout some words of encouragement before he remembered that the other man hated him now.

 

A hand being softly placed on his shoulder startled him. He looked over to Sara who was looking at him impishly. “I warned him if he failed to finally tell you yesterday I would. So I’m going to be true to my word,” she told him. “So stop worrying, Emil Nekola. Michele Crispino is in love with you.”

 

He looked at her beaming face with dumbfounded shock. “What?”

 

Her face fell a bit but she kept a smile on her face. “My brother has come to realize that he likes spending time with you. A lot. He then came to realize a lot of other things about you that he likes and wants to date you.”

 

Emil’s heart at this point was threatening to jump out of his chest with how it was pounding. His mind raced with recent memories of being with Michele to see them in a new light. That it was not just the fact that he was around the Italian more was the reason that he saw him smiling more, that it was not just his imagination the times he thought he saw Michele looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

The lingering doubt must have shown on his face as Sara took one of his hands in hers then told him, “I know better than anyone how dense my brother can be when it comes to matters of the heart. He is quick to give into uncertainty but if you give him a clear signal that you would return his feelings he wouldn’t be able to hold back. If you are willing to deal with such a man please let him know.”

 

Not able to find the right words for what he wanted to say in response Emil went with action and embraced the young woman. “Thank you,” he just about sobbed, his emotions feeling like there were almost too much to bear at this point.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing with my sister!” he heard an all too familiar voice being directed at him.

 

Looking over his shoulder he saw a livid Michele at the end of the row of seats. Before Emil would have seen the anger and immediately go into damage control mode. This time though with what he knew he took a better look at the other man and could see the fear mixed in.

 

It was enough for him to push through his own fears as he got up to close the distance between him and the object of his affection. He heard an awkward squawk from him but Michele did not move to push him away. Taking that as a victory Emil confessed, “I love you too, Mickey.”

 

There was a moment Emil felt panic rising as the other man tensed up in his arms. He loosened his grip, giving Michele an easy out if he wanted to take it. But instead of breaking away the Italian suddenly threw his arms around the younger man, burying his face in the crook of Emil’s neck.  

 

“I’m sorry I lost my temper yesterday,” Michele said breaking the silence. His voice sounded shaky and thick with emotion. “I was afraid that if you could no longer skate I would not be able to see you again.”

 

The Czech chuckled as he reached up to stroke the short hair on the back of Michele’s neck. “As if you could get rid of me so easily. I would have found a reason to still see you as much as I could.”

 

Emil had barely registered Michele moving before he left the shorter man’s lips on his own. It was a quick and chaste, leaving the younger man wanting more. He moved forward as Michele pulled back for a follow up kiss.

 

A throat being cleared from behind startled him and he broke the second kiss remembering the other Crispino. Michele ducked his head as if he was trying to use Emil’s larger body to hide him as the youth looked over at Sara.

 

“Sorry to break things up,” she apologized, looking as if she practically glowing with happiness. “But I doubt our coaches are going to be happy if you end up ditching practice to make out.”

 

Glancing over to the rink side Emil could see his coach looking up at them annoyed. He gave an innocent grin and got an eye roll in response before his coach turned away. There was definitely going to be a lecture in the near future waiting for him. But being able to finally hold Michele as he had only dreamed about before would be worth every second of it.

 


End file.
